Chris Walker
Chris L.Project Walrider Patient Status Report for Chris Walker "Strongfat" Walker is one of the primary antagonists of Outlast and a minor antagonist in Outlast: Whistleblower. He is a recurring and very large Variant that pursues Miles Upshur relentlessly, and who is considerably larger and stronger than any other inmate. Background A document states that Walker's "predominant fixation... is a manic exaggeration of military security protocol". He claims the flesh ripped from his forehead allows for a truer vision, much like tuatara and their third eye. The removal of his nose and lips was a result of self-mutilation due to extreme anxiety. He is responsible for the deaths of various people inside the asylum, employees and patients alike, in an attempt to contain the Walrider, which Father Martin is trying to set loose upon the world. A note reveals that before being admitted into Mount Massive Asylum, Walker was ex-military police, as well as having toured Afghanistan several times. Prior to being incarcerated at Mount Massive, Walker's career started off as a military policeman in the United States Army. After his return from Afghanistan, he and other war veterans were committed to Spindletop Psychotherapy Clinic in Hattin, Texas due to their recently developed Posttraumatic stress disorder. They were treated with dream therapy, guided by hypnosis, to subconsciously release their trauma. Eventually, Walker became a Murkoff employee and worked as a surveillance officer at Spindletop to survey the therapy sessions. Walker is seen to have a rather plain, child-like mind, conversing with simple expressions and incomplete sentences. Due to his stature and inhuman strength he was nicknamed "Strongfat" by his colleagues, a name which he despised. Chief psychotherapist Dr. Claymore stated he was including Arabic culture in his therapy to show his soldiers that Christian and Islamic myths originate from the same place in order to overcome their traumas. However, this method seems to have warped their psyche, leaving delusions of the Apkallu demi-gods in their heads. Right before they were killed, all of the victims were seen referring to the Apkallu, which might have been a trigger for Walker to set up his murders. At some point, Walker's psyche broke, leading him to kill three inmates, all war veterans. The discovered bodies were brutally torn apart with each victim missing their head, leading people to assume that the killer kept them as trophies. Walker is shown to be well aware of his actions, although his main reason behind the killings remains uncertain. Two Murkoff agents named Pauline Glick and Paul Marion investigated the murders without involving the police. Walker deceits and misleads them in their investigation, willingly cooperating and commenting positively about the victims. Eventually, they discovered that Walker was behind the killings when a fourth victim, Doctor Claymore, had been found in the therapy room. Realizing that this should have been recorded on the security monitors, they visited Walker's control room. However, the surveillance equipment was completely destroyed, and since only two people had access to the surveillance room, including Claymore and Walker, they figured that Chris was the one responsible. They headed to Chris' residence, but he was not home. They found four cooler boxes, three of which contained the heads of Walker's previous victims. When they discovered that one of the boxes was empty, they realized that he was bound to arrive home soon and so they waited for him. Meanwhile, they searched his house and found his childhood toy, a stuffed toy pig. Shortly afterward, Walker arrived home with the head of his last victim. The officers immediately drew their guns and ordered him to stand down. However, seeing the investigators holding his stuffed animal, he lashed out at them. He threw Pauline to the ground and grabbed Paul by the throat. Pauline shot him several times in the face, scarring him horribly. In response, Walker dropped Paul and instead attacked Pauline, throwing her through a window. Before Chris could kill her, Paul grabbed his gun and shot Chris several times, only for Chris to knock the gun out of his hand and throw him to the ground. As he approached Paul, Pauline got in her car and drove at Chris; the impact throwing him against a rock and knocking him unconscious. Afterwards, Walker was apprehended by the two agents. As he was a Murkoff employee, the killings were blamed on another patient Omar Abdul Malik, who received a life sentence in prison. Walker however was not surrendered to the police, but was instead committed to Mount Massive Asylum for experimentation. Two months later Pauline was called to the asylum where she met Jeremy Blaire in the underground lab. Blaire showed her Walker, who was not recognizable as a human anymore and had been turned into a monster. Characteristics Chris is a very large and burly man who possesses superhuman strength and durability; He is able to easily pick up a fully grown man with one hand and tear off someone's head from their body. During the asylum's riots, Walker even managed to take on a dozen armed officers without sustained any major injuries. He can bash down doors barehanded and break through reinforced glass. During his encounter with the Pauls, Chris displayed high pain tolerance, withstanding multiple gunshots to his torso and jaw, as well as being hit by Pauline's car. Walker is also surprisingly athletic for his size, running almost as fast as Miles and being able to leap over large obstacles with ease. Although his psyche has been severely damaged, he holds a certain level of intelligence, being somewhat aware of Mount Massive's ongoing situation and Murkoff's illegal experiments. Chris is able to track down Upshur through the entire asylum, scouring nearby rooms and checking potential hiding spots, such as lockers and beds. He is well accustomed to the darkness, easily traversing Mount Massive's poorly lit areas and often waits motionless while listening out for approaching targets. He also seems to be capable of noticing his prey's presence by picking up their scent. He keeps trophies of his victims, as many severed heads are seen lined up on bookshelves in the Administration Block's library. Story ''Outlast'' After the security breach, Walker roams the asylum, killing any and all people he sees as potential hosts for The Walrider, staff and patients alike. Many headless corpses are seen, mainly in the Administration Block, due to Walker's attempts at containment. Following the asylum's riots, Murkoff sent a team of tactical operators in an attempt to contain the situation. However, the PMCs were eventually overwhelmed and killed by the loose Variants including Chris, in the Administration Block's library. Walker then proceeded to stack the heads of the fallen agents on to the bookshelves and impaled team leader Stephenson on an iron pole, leaving him for dead. Not long after the aforementioned event, Miles arrives at the asylum and enters the same library, only to discover blood, bodies, and heads lined up on the bookshelves. He also discovers Stephenson, impaled on the iron pole and seemingly dead. However, Stephenson wakes up briefly to warn the distressed journalist about the dangers that lurk in the asylum. With his dying breath, Stephenson warns Miles to get out while he still can, before dying. After an unnerved Miles leaves the library, he spots Walker for the first time, in a corridor above the main hall, just as he enters another room. After passing by and attempting to squeeze through a small gap, he is suddenly grabbed by Walker who calls him a "little pig" and throws him through a glass window, and he falls about twenty feet into the atrium. Later, when Walker realizes the fall did not kill Miles, he breaks into the Security Control room to look for him but leaves when Miles hides in a locker. Not seen for a period of time, Walker is later shown ripping the head off an employee in the asylum prison while speaking about containment. Soon afterward, Miles opens a decontamination gate which Walker enters and breaks the glass to the control room, forcing Miles to exit through an air vent. Blasted out of a window by an explosion, Miles is pursued by Walker but escapes by squeezing through a barricade. In the sewers, while attempting to drain the water to continue, Walker further hinders Miles' progress but Miles succeeds in the drainage and escapes down a ladder. Walker does not give up however, and stalks Miles in a large, dark room completely filled with waist deep water where Miles again escapes, using a ladder. Walker once again attempts to kill Miles in the Male Ward while he is busy turning the sprinklers on. Out in the Courtyard, which Walker is patrolling, he comes very close to catching Miles but is unable to fit through a small gap that Miles moves through. Miles sneaks past him on the way to meet Father Martin and he attempts to chase Miles one last time after Miles gets the elevator key. Miles barely manages to hide from him and rushes out of the hall to attempt to leave the asylum via the elevator. When it is revealed that Father Martin tricked Miles into entering the Underground Lab where the Walrider's host, Billy Hope, resides, Miles is chased by the Walrider back the way he came. Upon opening a door, Walker grabs Miles and throws him to the ground, telling him he won't escape this time and utters his nickname for Miles, little pig, one last time. Unknowingly having put himself in the path of the charging Walrider, he is grabbed and spiraled away from Miles, slamming into a wall. As the Walrider relentlessly beats him against the walls, he growls in rage and agony before being beaten so badly that he can do nothing more than meekly choke. Miles films as the Walrider throws Walker around the hallway like a ragdoll before forcing his entire body through a nearby air grate and shredding him into pieces, leaving behind a large pool of blood. ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' Walker makes a brief appearance in Prison. After Jeremy hears Chris screaming and bashing a door nearby, Jeremy exclaims, "Do me a favor and die here, Park", before running away. Evading Chris, Waylon then makes his way down several hallways and squeezes through a tight gap, impassable by Walker. Waylon heads further on through the prison block, passing by Father Martin who is painting on the wall for Miles which reads "Down the Drain". Waylon heads further down the Prison Block, trying to find a way to the Administration Block to escape. Just as Waylon finds his way through a dark corridor, Walker re-appears behind Park and chases him. Waylon makes his way down the corridors and jumps through a window. After this encounter, Walker is not seen again. ''Outlast: The Murkoff Account'' Following the events behind the Mount Massive Asylum Incident, Walker is shown tearing the head off a Murkoff employee in Waylon Park's leaked footage.The Murkoff Account Issue #3, Page 4 Personality Walker is insanely obsessed with security protocol and will go on mass murderous treks just to do what's for the greater good. His fixation on containment likely originates from his military background, and after comprehending the situation of the slaughter, he begins to kill everyone in sight in order to make sure there is no host for the Walrider to possess. Despite being an extremely violent and lumbering brute, Walker's dialogue reveals that he is somewhat calm, level-headed, and truly wants to do good, stating he must defeat the Walrider before it reaches the local town and telling Miles he only wants to help. Either way, his unstable mental state and habit of ripping off and collecting heads proves he is acutely insane. Physical description Walker's appearance walks a line between overweight and extremely muscular, the former showing in his bloated stretch mark littered stomach and the latter showing in Walker's massively powerful arms and legs. Prior to his commitment to the asylum, Walker had short hair and donned the standard Murkoff security uniform - light blue police shirt, black pants, matching shoes, tie and duty belt, as well as a security patch on his sleeve and a watch on his right wrist. During a fight with the Murkoff agents, Chris was shot several times, with one bullet piercing his cheeks, leaving him with a number of scars. After being exposed to the Morphogenic Engine, his eyes have been covered by a white layer similar to cataracts. During the treatment, he developed anxiety about his flesh, tearing skin from his lips and nose. He additionally ripped skin from his forehead in order to achieve "truer vision". To prevent further self-harm, Walker was chemically incapacitated and physically restrained with sizable chains strapped around his arms and legs, all gorily splattered in blood, in order to accommodate his large size and impressive strength. The chains themselves were attached to Walker's model due to the sound designers' decision to include chain rattling to his movement; This also serves as a way for Walker to telegraph his position to the player. He wears a strap that has since merged into his skin at the sides of his head, pulling his lips and cheeks apart, leaving his expression with a permanent sneer. It is a leftover of his stay in the Morphogenic engine, where he was force-fed with tubes. His heavy breathing is owed to his diagnosis with light-to-medium bronchial accumulation as stated in his Patient Status Report.How to Make a Madman: The Evolution Of Outlast's Chris Walker Walker lacks a shirt and only dons a burlap pair of inmate pants with tan combat boots. Trivia *If the player manages to catch up to Chris while he's stalking the corridor in the Administration Block, Walker will not respond to Miles' presence and proceed to room A 205, locking the door behind him, preventing the player from entering, as this is a scripted event which cannot be disrupted. *If the player hides next to a set of two or more lockers, Walker will always check the one next to theirs and resume patrolling the area. *During the second chase sequence in Prison, Chris will cease any further action, after Waylon jumps over the last hospital bed. If he is approached, Walker will either despawn or hit the player. By entering and exiting a nearby locker, the chase sequence can be restarted. This is due to Walker not having a patrolling pattern coded for this section if he loses sight of Waylon. *In the first demo, Walker's appearance is slightly different from the final version. One of the most noticeable differences between Chris Walker's demo version from the full game is the fact that the skin on his forehead that he claims gives him "truer vision" is still very much intact. *In the first demo, a glitch can occur while Chris pursues Miles. If Walker gets caught on one of the corners in the hallway, he will get stuck and stay that way until Miles passes by him. At that point, Walker will resume chasing his intended target. *The image frequently used to advertise Outlast shows Chris' demo character model. *In Outlast's first trailer, Chris Walker appeared as a slim, standard looking Variant. His design was overhauled after Marc-Antoine Senecal joined the project. References Navigation es:Chris Walker ru:Крис Уокер fr:Chris Walker Category:Characters Category:Outlast characters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower characters Category:Murkoff Account Characters Category:Deceased characters